Deception of Love
by Destiny and Deception
Summary: Love can be very confusing and deceptive, but the end result is all worth while. First installment of my new series. AU, OOC, Yaoi KibaxKankuro


**a/n: this is the first installment of the Destiny and Deception series. If you want to know more everything is explained in my profile. And if you find any mistakes, please tell me about hem so I can fix them. Thank you bunches!**

**contains: yaoi, romance, OOC, AU**

**disclaimer: I know Kankuro so wants me, but he's not mine, no one is.**

**couple: Kankuro x Kiba**

Why did this have to be so confusing? It was just supposed to be something where he could release his sexual tension, but then it kind of morphed into something more. At least to Kiba. He had no idea as to what Kankuro thought about this, which made it all the more confusing.

Kiba sighed heavily and slamed his head on the desk, hard. "Ow." He said, to himself, surrounded by the mess in his room. He had been trying to finish his homework before he had to go to school, but thoughts of the puppet ninja had fogged his brain and he couldn't concentrate. Finally deciding it a lost cause, Kiba put his things in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Walking towards the door, he gave Akamaru a pat on the head.

Before he could put a hand on the doorknob, a knock came from the otherside. Kiba opened the door to see his best friend standing on the porch.

"Wow, I thought that you'd still be trying to finish your homework." Naruto beamed, leaning against the door frame.

"Naw. I gave up on that a long time ago. I was just about to leave." He replied, pushing past Naruto, remembering to close the door behind him. His blond friend walked beside him, continuing on the homework theme, but not needing Kiba's input. Toning out his friend, he started arguing wiith himself on the subject of Kankuro. This continued until they reached the highschool grounds. He forced himself to relinquish all thoughts of his lover as he and Naruto parted ways to go to their first class.

Kiba walked silently to his seat, three rows from the front and two from the ailse. The classroom looked more like it should belong in a university than in a highschool. The students' desks were connected together and were in rows, one rising above the other, leaving a staircase in the middle.

Kiba sat down as more students also entered signaling that class had begun. About sive minutes passed uneventfully until Kiba recieved a tap on his shoulder and the person behind him handed him a note. His name was written neatly on the front. He unfolded it a read it slowly.

_Why have you been avoiding me?_

Kiba instantly knew that it was Kankuro. He weighed him options and decided that he couldn't tell him the truth, so he decided to play dumb.

_What do you mean? I haven't been avoiding you._

The dog-ninja passed it back and waited for Kankuro's response. Sure enough, less than two minutes later, he felt another tap on his back and grabbed the note.

_Bullshit, Kiba. Tell me the truth._

Kiba knew that he had to, but was afriad of how Kankuro would react. He didn't want to lose the good the thing he had, but he decided to take a chance.

_Because I was afraid that I was in love with you._

He passed the note back, his heart beating dangerously fast in his throat. He couldn't believe that he had just put himself out there like that.he was left so vunerable. Kiba doubted that he would even get a reply, but, slightly longer than before, the note came back into his possesion. He opened it slowly, afraid of what his lover might have written.

_Meet me in the bathroom after class._

Even he had to admit that he was disappointed, but at least he wasn't turned down. Yet.

The class passed by with a speed slower than slow-motion. Kiba could've sworn that he'd seen snails move twice as fast as the clock. Finally the bell rang and he packed his things along with the rest of the class. He walked to the nearest bathroom, the one Kankuro was certain to choose, and rubbed his eyes to clear his mind from the previous class. Suddenly Kiba was thrust against the wall and being suffocated by another pair of lips. He forcefully pushed the other man off of him and saw-

". . . Kankuro . . . ?" Kiba whispered, clearly confused. Kankuro smirked and leaned in closer.

"I love you too." He uttered softly before placing a light kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

**a/n: Finished! First installment and many more to come. Watch out!**


End file.
